Pokemon X and Y :The Series
by Luna the Goddess of Magic
Summary: When all life is doomed, whose here to save them? The legendary Heroes of Kalos! Join Elsa and her friends as they fight for justice, friendship, and peace! Based mostly on the game.
1. The start of adventure!

Hey!Im back!Recently, I've been hooked on Pokemon X and y!And I've had this Idea since long!

Disclaimer-I own nothing exept my oc's!Enjoy!Luna-The-Witch!

When you think of legends, you think of fairy tales and myths from your no, their are greater legends that are lived gods

of our world. But many try to corupt them, and try to rule all of the the four heroes, chosen by Arecus four who will save all humanity and pokemon from the greatest evil of all. The four children who chooses our fate. Life or Death? That's the Question.

-POKEMON X AND Y : THE SERIES!-

Beautiful Kalos.A land with beauty, peace,and simple life anyone would want.A young girl looked at the building in front of her. Her black hair fell against her blue eyes lit up like fourth of july and a smile bloomed on her face.'My name is Elsa Chase,all the way from Campheir Town. I love pokemon and could't wait to get my own as a kid. My parent's would not allow me when I turned ten. But now I am Sixteen, and finally I made it to lumiose City to get a pokemon from Professer my partner by my side, I'll tackle each gym and become a champion!'Elsa suddenly frown 'but who am I picking as my starter?That's the problem.'

In queint little Vanivile, there was another girl. She had blondeish brown hair and gray eyes. A certein spark was in her eyes.'My name is Serena Wilson, daughter of Grace I lived in kanto all my recently Me and Mom moved to 's really beautiful here.I've also made friends with a next door neighbor, Shauna 's around my age and is alway's looking foward to helping out her friends. she's going on a journey like me!The only reason is because we're going to travel Mom's taking us to see the Professer and get starters.  
Cool right?'Serena fixed her red skirt and stood up from the patch of grass she sat on."i am becoming a trainer today..; she thought, happily.

"SERENA!LADY S!" Serena turned around and saw a bubbly burnette running over. "Oh, Shauna."Serena muttered "Your Mom says it's time to go!we'll miss our chance if we don't hurry!" that made Serena gasp "WHAT ?! WHY DIDN"T YOU SAY?! LET'S GO!" The two girls ran off to start off an Journey.

Back in Lumiose City, Elsa was not lisening to Professer Sycamore's long speech and only perked up when she heard thw words "Time to pick your partner to start your journey." He took out the three pokeballs and opened each. Chespin, the grass starter, was a bipedal pokemon with a grassy , the fire starter, was a quadruped pokemon resembling a Froakie, the water starter, was a quadruped pokemon that resembled a looked at around confused,Fennekin looked unintrested in her,Froakie looked at Elsa in great intrest.'Arecus it's happening!'Elsa thought.

The girl looked at each. It was sure as heak Fennekin was not going to be her choice. Elsa's eyes finally stopped on Froakie. The pokemon had been looking at her for some time and it was true, the water starter was her favorite "Froakie, please." the pokemon of her choice looked shocked. Prof. Sycamore nodded "Froakie. Merveilleux choisir!" after ruturning the other two to their pokeballs and handed elsa the remaining pokeball."And you'll need these as well."He handed her a flat red and blue item and a case of spare pokeballs. Elsa looked at the device "Uh...what's this?" "a pokedex. it records all data of every pokemon." Elsa looked at the pokedex questionably"Really?" Just to test it, Elsa pointed it at her scaned Froakie and fianlly data appeared

Froakie, the bubble frog pokemon .It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and its carefree attitude, it's well aware of its surroundings.

Elsa put away all the other stuff and kneeled down to Froakie"Hi. My name is Elsa. I would like to be your you accept that?"The bubble frog pokemon shyly smiled "Froakie." he croaked,nodding. Elsa smiled and returned him to his thanking the Profsser, Elsa walked off, ready to have adveture with her new Froakie. Just in time as well.

_  
Shauna and Serena went though the same speech and was Shauna happy that her choice was avaible "Whoever the last person is has no taste. Froakie's not cute what so ever." Shauna loved cute pokemon, whatever wasn't she did not like. Serena wasn't lisening. she stared at the pokeball in her hand.'This is it.  
I am finally a trainer..Thank youm Fennekin.' she thought smiling at the pokeball.

And that's it! Who is the fourth hero? well it's not Calem,Trevor, or Tireno! But you'll see! R and R and don't flame! Luna-the-Witch!


	2. Lost child!

Okay,in this chapter it introduces the fourth hero-People may be surprised by who it is.  
Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon or any of it's characters.I do own Elsa !  
Enjoy~Luna-The-Witch!

(Unknown P.O.V)

I ran away..mean people tried to take me away from Mama. I didn't know what to do, so I pulled away from them and ran far far away.  
I kept running, not caring that my legs hurt or how hard I was breathing.I just knew I had to get away from those mean people!It wasn't until I looked back did I know how far I ran. I had no clue where I am..Im lost..frightened...alone.

(Normal P.O.V)

Elsa walked on route 4. She gazed around the forest area, looking for any intersting pokemon .the sun was lowering in the sky. 'It will get too dark to reach Santalune City at this point.'Elsa sighed, she hoped to reach the route's pokemon center soon before it got too late."HELP ME!" someone yelled not far away. Elsa shrugged it off, must be a new trainer that ran into a Beedrill or something.  
Then she thought , no new trainer would scream help me if it was a single Beedrill. You can hear a swarm about a mile . In a clearing, she saw a small girl being attacked by a horde of Fleching.'No Way!Okay, now I am mad!'Elsa quickly grabbed Froakie's pokeball out of her bag and opened it. The bubble frog seemed to sense danger nearby and seemed ready for action "Use bubble on those Flechling, quick!" Froakie nodded ,in haled deeply, and blew out bright blue bubbles. The attack took the Flechling and the girl by surprise. The little girl took the chance and ran towards horde seemed angered and each started a flame charge. Elsa took the girls hand and started to bolt away, Froakie not far behind from his trainer.

Elsa and the girl panted, leaning agaisnt a tree. They had managed to out run the horde. "What..was that about?" Elsa asked. the girl looked at her shoes in embarresment. " I.. broke their nest.I was curious...sorry." Elsa shrugged it off "No need to , why are you in the forest all alone?"

the girl flushed and looked at her shoes once more "Im lost, but I can't go back home.."she said. Elsa saw she shouldn't poke at that subject." My names Elsa. what's yours?" The little girl looked up now,a glint in her eyes "My name is Bonnie."she happily said."Hi, you like to come with me until you can go home?" Bonnie blinked in surprise 'Why?"  
"You see, Im on a journey to win the Kalos leauge and a journey is more fun when you travel with friends. I can't just leave you here . tell me, will you come with me?" Bonnie looked surprised,but knew something exciting was going to happen.  
"Okay.I'll come with you Elsa." Elsa smiled, took Bonnie's hand, and they started looking for the pokemon Center.

A little while away from Elsa and Bonnie, Serena and Shauna walked on the same path. Shauna couldn't wait to reach the Pokemon Center.  
She had to tell her parents about her little Chespin. Serena was just happy anyway, soon they saw some new pokemon they have never seen. Serena brought out her PokeDex.

Skitty, the Kitten Pokemon . cutely chases it's tail and wouldn't stop until it is dizzy.

Espurr. The organ for it's physic powers are stored in it's ears. Opening Espurr's ears lead to disaster.

Both cat pokemon looked at them curiosly. "Oh my Arceus! Your soo cute!" Shauna exclaimed, hugging the normal type as it purred in her arms. Serena looked at Espurr, who looked straight back.'Sure it's cute, but those eyes creep me out..Okay, Im catching it!'Espurr seemed to sense what was happening and nodded. Serena smiled at her and took out an empty pokeball. Kneeling down, she gently tapped the pokeball on Espurr's head, making Espurr fade into data and into the pokeball. One..two..three.. click . she smiled at the pokeball and put it in her bag. Shauna watched her in confusion and understood."It be okay if I catch you,Skitty?" Skitty nodded. Shauna took out a pokeball and tapped it on Skitty's head. Skitty faded into data and went into the pokeball...two..three..click. Shauna happily squealed and put the Pokeball in her two girl's hurried to find the Pokemon Center.  
_

The next morning at the Pokemon looked at the nice morning outside as she and Bonnie ate breakfast. Froakie was watching as well.  
Bonnie looked at Elsa and smiled.'Elsa is really nice, like Mama is.I hope she becomes champion.I can't wait to become a trainer so I can be like Elsa.'Bonnie thought , Elsa sat up. "Ready to go?"she nodded and picked up her yellow two started walking away, Froakie not far behind. They were almost at Santalune City

Elsa's Pokemon Team:  
Froakie, male Known moves:Bubble

Serena's Pokemon Team:  
Fennekin,female Known moves:None

Espurr, female known moves:None

Shauna's pokemon Team:  
Chespin, male Known moves: None

Skitty,female Known moves:None

Yes, Bonnie is the fourth hero! Bet it surprised someone!  
also, Im going with Serena's and Shauna's pokemon from the game, only Serena will not have Absol. So you know what pokemon they will have. Elsa's pokemon team is based off my second shot of Pokemon X and Y, most of the series is based off the game. just giving you guesses of what pokemon she will have. her first catch is a pokemon we all love and pre evolve from an epic fighting type. Guess who and You'll get a surprise from me (:  
Alright, Review and do not flame!Peace!~Luna-The-Witch!


End file.
